


Pizza and Pasta

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, Exhibitionist Carlos, First Time, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos submits the end-of-date report for his first time engaging in sexual activity with Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Pasta

END-OF-DATE REPORT

SUBMITTED BY: Carlos the Scientist  
DATE PARTICIPANTS: Carlos the Scientist, Cecil Palmer  
ACTIVITIES (check all that apply):  
___ Museum  
_X_ Movie  
___ Mini-Golf  
_X_ Walk in Approved Public Space  
_X_ Dinner  
_X_ Dessert  
_X_ Coffee  
_X_ Hand-Holding  
_X_ Kissing  
_X_ Sexual Activity

SUMMARY OF DATE:

I drove this time, because I calculated that sexual activity was probable, and I didn't want to invite Cecil into the lab for that. It's a mess! The lab, I mean, not sexual activity, although that can be messy too. Ours was. It was our first time, but that wasn't why. Or maybe it sort of was?

Anyway, first we took a walk in Mission Grove Park, and then we went to Big Rico's for dinner. It wasn't a fancy date this time. Just a nice way to spend time together. I had gluten-free marinara pizza with cactus and green peppers and Cecil had gluten-free pepperoni and cheese with spider eggs. After that we went to the Moonlite All-Nite Diner for dessert and coffee. Cecil says no one in Night Vale makes coffee properly, but he has to put up with it. I thought the coffee was okay, but I put a lot of non-dairy creamer in it.

We talked about lots of things. Cecil asked me about everything I've been working on and I told him. Cecil told me how his radio work is going. I felt very good about our date. We held hands almost the whole time, except when we needed our hands for eating. I had a warm feeling in my stomach and I smiled a lot. Cecil smiled a lot too, which made me really happy!

I drove Cecil home, and I was really nervous, because I thought he would invite me in, and I hoped he would, but you never know, you know? So he turned to me and smiled and my heart was beating really fast and I was wishing I had my equipment out so I could take some readings but everything was in my pockets and I still had my seatbelt on. And he leaned over and kissed me, soft, like our first kiss, the one in his car. He wrote the report for that one, so you know how nice that was. He is so good at describing things. This one was just as nice as that one, I think, though I can't say for sure about his experience.

I was smiling pretty big when he stopped kissing me finally, and I reached out and grabbed his hand, and he said, "Carlos, would you--do you want to--come in, for a minute?" And I tried to say "Yes" but it came out like "Hnngh." You must have a recording of that. If you don't, I'm sorry, because I bet it was pretty funny. I managed to smile and nod and we got out of my car and went to Cecil's door.

It took him a few tries to open it. He kept fumbling over the runes. Maybe he was as nervous as I was. I didn't want to ask and embarrass him. I hugged his arm and kissed his cheek and he went all still, and then he kissed my hair and finally opened the door.

Cecil offered me a seat on his big fluffy couch and asked if I wanted a drink. These are social customs, things you're supposed to do at the end of a date. I've studied this. I mean, I did some research, you know, beforehand, so I would know what to do. So I said yes to a drink and he brought us both a glass of some kind of alcohol. I only took a little sip. Cecil actually didn't have any I don't think. When he sat down I wrapped my arms around him and started kissing him. I was really excited, so I decided to ask right away if Cecil wanted to have sex. He looked surprised and happy, which made me even happier. He said yes and we kissed some more.

He was holding my face and my hands were on his shoulders. He let go to take one of my hands and guide it down to his zipper. I kept kissing him while I undid his pants.

I felt something really squishy and strange as soon as I got the zipper open. Cecil and I had talked about our sexual history, but not our anatomies. It seemed like I was going to discover something very interesting about my sweet Cecil! I stopped kissing him and looked down. His lap, and my lap, and the couch, everything, was completely covered in raviolis.

It wasn't the zipper to his pants. It was the zipper to his fanny pack!

I started laughing but stopped myself. Cecil looked so embarrassed. He brushed the raviolis onto the floor and took off his fanny pack and threw it across the room.

I kissed him. "Is it still okay?" I asked. He still looked embarrassed, but he nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Cecil said, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and ignored the smell of ravioli coming from below.

I got his real zipper open and gave him a blow job. I'm pretty proud of how well I did. He made all sorts of noise with his beautiful voice. Only I get to hear those noises. Well, and you!

(This is kind of fun, I don't even know who you are, but you know all this stuff about me. I'm looking forward to my next date with Cecil!)

Then Cecil gave me one, and wow, he can do more than talk with that mouth! I was thinking about all the noise I was making and how it was probably being recorded and I came pretty quick.

After that we cleaned everything up, ourselves and the raviolis, and then we snuggled and watched a movie. Cecil said it's his favorite; it's called Cat Ballou.

I don't know how you're supposed to end these things, so I'll just say the whole night was perfect. My emotions included happiness, excitement, and a little trepidation at first, but everything turned out great.

I think I love Cecil, but don't tell him before I do!

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, this is total crack. It was inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/123892509473/deucebowl-she-reaches-down-seductively-i-guide).


End file.
